And He Did
by RuthWriter
Summary: What if something different happened in 7x8 (Right Turn or Left for Dead)? What if Shawn gave up on life? What if he called Lassiter to say goodbye? What if Lassiter called Juliet? Is it too late? One-shot.


**A/N: I was watching the Psych Valentine's Day Marathon last night on ION, and this idea hit me. A different ending for 7x8 Right Turn or Left for Dead. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.**

* * *

"This is Lassiter."

"Hey Lassie." Shawn's dejected voice echoed across the line.

"Spencer? Why are you calling me? Don't you have a relationship to go screw up?"

Shawn gave a hollow laugh. "Too late. I got you a dog."

"What?"

"I was going to give it to you today. His name is Lassiter Jr. Lassie for short. He's at the shelter. I need you to pick him up tomorrow."

"What, so now I have to pick up my own gifts? You know I don't exist for the sole purpose of doing your errands for you."

"Well don't worry. This will be the last one."

"Why is that?"

The line was silent. "Wait Spencer, I know you and O'Hara are having problems...but...this isn't..."

"Lassie, just remember the dog. And...will you tell Jules that I'm sorry?"

"No. You need to."

"She's better off without me."

"What about Guster?"

"He has Rachael now. He'll probably be a stepfather soon. Please go to the wedding. I was supposed to be the best man."

"There's no 'was' Spencer. You're still going to be the best man."

"Yeah, whatever Lassie. Good bye."

The line went dead. Carlton glanced at his phone before dialing another number.

"Hello?"

"O'Hara. Where are you?"

"I'm on the way to the Psych office. Why? Do we have a case?"

"No. But something's going on with Spencer."

* * *

Shawn squinted as he opened his eyes. It was bright. Too bright. He could tell he was laying in a bed. He could make out a form sitting in a chair next to him. His vision finally cleared. He realized he was in a hospital room.

"Jules?"

Juliet sat up straight. "Shawn!"

Shawn looked around. "Oh. I get it."

Juliet looked at him. "What?"

"This is one of those dream things. I'm gonna wake up. Maybe I'll be dead. Maybe in the hospital. But you won't be there. Maybe Gus."

Juliet shook her head. "This isn't a dream Shawn."

He just smiled sadly. "Yeah. It is. But I gotta tell you something Jules."

Juliet opened her mouth to speak, but he just held up a hand. "Please, I need to let this out. Even if it is one of my weird warm-tinted dreams."

When Juliet didn't comment, he continued. "Since the wedding, I've been replaying that moment in my head. Figuring out ways to change it. And I know you don't think I've tried to tell you. But...do you remember when Declan told you he was a fraud? Well, you probably don't remember, but you and I were going to take a walk. But when Declan gave his confession, you got a little distracted. I know I shouldn't have kept it a secret so long, but I really was just trying to protect you. You're the best thing in my life, even better than Gus, and I didn't want to mess that up. I know soon I'll be going back to the real world, where you're not really sitting in that chair, but just know...I love you. Truly. And I have never meant something as much as I mean that."

Juliet took a deep breath. "Shawn. Last night, i was headed to the Psych office to tell you to move out. On the way, Carlton called me. He said you called him and you seemed suicidal. I never break the law. Ever. But I broke every traffic law in the book. But I got there a minute too late. You were laying on the couch, with a empty pill bottle in hand. And I promised myself that if I got the chance to tell you this, I would. I love you Shawn Spencer. And psychic or not, I always will."

Shawn smiled at her. "Will you lay with me? Just...just for the rest of the dream?"

Juliet climbed onto the bed with him, not even bothering to argue this time. Shawn through an arm around her.

"Goodnight dream Juliet." He whispered, before slipping into unconciousness.

* * *

Shawn opened his eyes, squinting at the brightness of the room. He looked over at two forms to his right. His vision cleared and he made out the sleeping bodies of Gus and his dad. He choked back a silent sob. Then he felt it. The warm weight pressed against his chest. The mass of blonde curls tickling his chest. And he looked down into the face of one Juliet O'Hara.

"Shawn."

"Jules?"

Juliet nodded, placing a hand on his cheek. "Don't ever do that to me again. Ever. I can't lose you."

Tears streamed down Shawn's face. "You're real?"

Juliet nodded again and Shawn leaned down close to her, hesitating above her lips. "Shawn, what are you doing?"

"You're the detective. What do you think?"

"Very close talking?"

Shawn shook his head. "Nope. I'm about to kiss you on the lips."

And he did.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Psych fic. What do you think?**


End file.
